Crossed Hearts
by tiernans
Summary: When a perky cat moves to the town of sashara, she meets sora and riku and gets sent on a quest. She helps save katie the kitten, gets caught in the able sisters woes, and finds that the cat on the train isnt who he seems because of his locket. the fate of kairi and the rest of the town lies in her hands. please review. it gets better as it goes on.
1. intourduction

**Sora's POV**

As the storm cleared up, I looked around for my friends. I found riku standing there calling "Sora! Kairi! " "Hey Riku!" I yelled. "oh! Hey sora!" he said. "Have you seen kairi?" he asked. "No. Hey! Let's look around!" he said. After searching for an hour, we met back up. "I didn't find her." I said. "I know where she is!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was jiminy. "Get on the gummy ship and I'll explain on the way!

Meanwhile…

**Isabelles POV**

"Wait so what your saying is I'm the mayors secretary?" I asked. "Yes! Now hurry up! We're going to be late!" My brother said. "The new mayor is going to be here any minute!". I headed down to the train station and then an owl with red glasses and a blue tie dye tee walk out of the train station. "On behalf of the town of sashara , WELCOME MAYOR!" "Wait… what! But im not…" "Don't be silly! Everything is how it should be!" I took her to the town hall and told her to ask tom nook to build her a house. "now to start in her TPC." I said. This felt weird. Like I didn't belong here. But I am the mayors secratery. But yet, It felt weird. Then the mayor came back. "Now , when is your birthday."

**A\N: Hey! This is the first chapter of my first story! I found the cite back in October and now im writing on here! It's the first day of summer and now I get to write when I feel like it! reviews are appreciated.**


	2. the dream that started it all

Chapter 1

The dream that started it all

Lilly's POV

I was sitting on the train for countless hours until I eventually fell asleep.

…..

_I was slowly sinking to the ground of the big glass platform. It looked like a yellow dog and a girl a year older than me with chestnut hair. When I landed, I felt a little dizzy. I held my head for a second. Cat ears? I heard a little girl humming. I turned around to see a little kitten in overalls and a little hat. "Hey there!" she said walking over to me. "Hi! I'm Katie the kitten!" she said in a cheery voice. "What's your name?" "Lilly" I said. "What are you doing here? Are you lost?" I asked. "Me? No! I am a traveler." She said. Then, a figure in a black robe jumped out of nowhere and attacked. "STAY BACK!" I screamed. They were gone. All of a sudden, a mole popped out of nowhere. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" "WOAH" I said "Hey there. The names resetti. Mr. resetti. Hey I want to ask you a favor." He said "don't expect for me to do it. You scared the heck out of me" I said _**A/N: one time I reset because the dream suite glitched out and I couldn't go to a town and he scared the heck out of me… **_"Yeah yeah. Just hear me out". He said. "I want you to take out a tanooki for me. His name is tom nook!" "I don't make any promises." I said. "I mean, this is a dream. How do I know if your real or not." "SCRAM" he yelled and then he was gone. Then, a staircase appeared. I walked up it. It was another platform exept this one had Katie and another cat with bangs, red lipstick, and a green dress. Then, 11 of those things with hoods appeared along with katie. One took off (her?) hood. It was the cat on the picture on the platform. "MOMMY!" Katie yelled The cat ran over to her. "Katie." "aww… how sweet." One of them said taking off their hood. He approached them ready to attack. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" I yelled. I jumped over to knock him away but I went straight threw him. I turned back around to try again but instead, I saw a yellow dog who transformed into the girl with chestnut hair. "Who are you?" I asked. "Kairi!" I heared a voice say. I turned around to see two porcupines walk over and talk to her. _**A/N: in case you were wondering, NO it's not the able sisters.**_ They were holding giant keys and started talking to her. Then, they started to fade away. The cat who attacked Katie and her mom started walking over to me. I started to back up until I was at the edge. Should I jump? It was like an invisible wall was there. Then, he was at my face. _"um… hello, are you awake?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I will write more in Friday cause I'm lazy and I'm going to be busy the rest of the week. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. rovers locket

Chapter 2

Rover's locket

"Um…hello? Are you awake?" I heard a voice say. I woke up to see the cat in my dream. Instead of a black robe, he wore a green sweater. "Hey there kitty cat!" he said. I felt my head and they were still cat ears. "Am I still asleep or…" "Ah! A newbie! So… I see a ticket in your hand for Sashara. I have an acquaintance that lives there. She's actually the mayor!" he said. "Cool… I guess" I said. Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm rover!" he said. "I'm Lilly" I responded. "Nice to meet you Lilly." Rover said. "So, how often do you go to sashara?" he asked. "I've never been there" "Ok. May I ask why you're going?" "Can't say" I said, teasingly. "Hmm… Ah! I got it! You're moving there!" rover replied. "How did you know!" I asked. "We are now arriving to sashara" the loudspeaker announced. He pulled a map out of his pocket and something fell out. A locket? "Well, in case you need anything, I'll be in town the next few days. He said. I picked up the locket and walked out after him. By the time I got out, he was gone. I shrugged and headed to town hall. I saw the dog in my dream. Her name is Isabelle. She said to ask tom nook to build a house for me. I ran off to Main Street. On the way there, I met Lolly, flora, and Rory. Once I met tom nook, I started to remember the mole.

"_I want you to take out a tanooki for me. His name is tom nook."_

"Everything is all right, yes?" "Huh! Oh, yeah." I said. I showed him where I wanted to build my house and he said it was too close to floras. After a numerous more attempts, I found the perfect place. I zoned out for a minute seeing a silver porcupine heading into town hall. "ta-ta-ta-DA" he said. I turned my attention to the tanooki. "You can even start rec…" I ran off before he could finish his sentence. I walked into town hall to see two porcupines arguing with Isabelle. "I'm telling you, there's something up with rover!" one said. "I can't do anything if they don't live in town." She replied. "well, if you aren't going to do anything, then I will." He replied in an aggravated voice. "Um, please excuse riku. Sorry Ms. Isabelle. The other one said. They walked out." Ah! Sorry !" isabelle said. "Did you find the perfect place to live?" she asked. "Yep!" I replied. "_whats suspicious about rover? Maybe the locket!"_ I thought. I rushed home to open it up. I saw the two yellow cats from my dream. There was a big red X over katies picture. I took it out to see a purplish porcupine with frekles and a list. It said:

Tom nook

Timmy

Tommy

Rover

Katlin

digby

shrunk

totakeke

lyle

cyrus

Phyllis

…

…

Whatcha looking at? I heared a voice say I noticed the brown porcupine came in. "Oh! Just something rover dropped. Do you know where he is?" I asked. "Hes stopping by katlins house tomorrow." "Thanks!" I said. "OH! I forgot to introduce myself! Im sora!" he said. "Lilly"

**LOL! Cliffhanger! And im not updating until someone reviews! Fun fact: it told me to correct digby to doggy**

**:D NYAN LOLLY :D**


End file.
